The Quest for the Last Word
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: How far will Chad go to get the last word in during his argument with Sonny? And will he be prepared for the consequences?


A/N: My first Channy story. It's going to be a one-shot! Hope you guys like it!

The Quest for the Last Word

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"FINE!" yelled Chad Dylan Cooper and walked off in a huff. Sonny Munroe glared at his retreating back.

"FINE!!" She yelled after him. Chad froze and nearly growled in frustration before stalking out of the So Random! studio. Sonny smirked and turned to find her friends and fellow cast mates staring at her. "What?" She asked. Tawni Hart just shook her and began filing her nails. Nico and Grady stared at her for another second before walking off themselves (they were Fro-Yo deprived). Zora just said what they all were thinking flat out,

"You guys seriously need to get over this last word nonsense." Before walking to who knows where. Sonny scoffed. It was most certainly not nonsense.

Suddenly her phone mooed. "Sonny Munroe" she answered it brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper always gets the last word Munroe and if you try to fight that there will be consequences!" Then Chad hung up.

Sonny stared at her phone. Consequences? What kind of consequences? What in the world did Chad have in mind?

*****

Sonny smiled and waved for the camera and audience. She loved acting in all the skits on So Random! but the ending was always her favorite part. The ending of one show brought the promises of another and while she was on stage and all of the fans were screaming and clapping any troubles she might have had just seemed to melt away. She waved and gave one last bow before the curtains closed.

"Great show guys! Rehearsals start again on Tuesday, see you then!" Marshall yelled before retreating into his office. Tawni smiled at herself in some random mirror and said,

"Wasn't I awesome! That genie skit was awesome. I make a beautiful genie." She turned grudgingly to Sonny. "You were okay too Sonny."

"Aww thanks Tawni!" Sonny gushed. "We were all really good! I can't wait till next week." The rest of the cast nodded and smiled and gushed as well before they all headed off in different directions. Sonny sighed and turned to go back to the prop room. She could watch some TV before heading back home.

Sonny settled onto the couch and froze. For some unknown reason the TV was turned to the channel that played Mackenzie Falls. She scowled at the screen and was about to turn the channel when Chad's face filled the screen. Seeing Chad's face immediately brought back thoughts of his ridiculous and ominous warning. What consequences could he be talking about?

In the midst of puzzling over this fact Sonny came to a conclusion. She would go over to the Mackenzie Falls studio and find out for herself! Filled with a new resolve Sonny stood up and stalked out of the prop room. She was almost to the entrance when she ran straight into Him.

"Whoa Munroe I know I'm amazing but it's not ladylike to through yourself at someone." Chad smiled snobbishly at her.

Sonny resisted the urge to smile that always seemed to surface when Chad made one of obnoxious quips. "Don't play games with me Chad. I want to know what you meant when you told that trying to get in the last word would result in consequences!" she hissed, glaring at him.

A sexy smile slowly spread across Chad's face. "Oh That..." He said slowly.

Sonny snorted and said, "Yes that!" The smile on Chad's face just got wider and wider, slowly revealing his perfect white teeth. "Well?" Sonny hissed.

"I don't feel like telling you." He sais finally, before smiling and sauntering away.

Sonny seethed then a smile spread across her face as well. "Fine then! It looks like you won't be getting the last word in during this conversation Chad Dylan Cooper!" She yelled after him.

Suddenly Chad had sped across the room and was standing right in front of her. In fact he was o close that she could feel his breathe softly wafting onto her face. "Really, Sonny, really? I was hoping you would say that! Just remember Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper always has the last word!"

"Not this time Chad Dylan Co--- Mmmffffff!!" Chad had sufficiently retained the right of last word by placing his lips forcefully on Sonny's. He held them together for a few seconds before removing his lips from hers. He smiled softly down at her and said,

"Chad Dylan Cooper always gets the last word." He smiled at then whispered, "See ya around Sonny." Before walking off and leaving her in stunned silence. Sonny stared off after him. Chad Dylan Cooper just kissed her. He kissed her. That rotten bastard kissed her. Sonny blinked and forced herself out of her catatonic state and back into reality.

That stupid jerk! He stole that kiss just to keep her quiet! Sonny fumed. This was not over! Not by a long shot. Sonny turned and stormed back to the prop room to get her stuff before returning to her apartment.

As soon as she got home she busied herself with the process of preparing for bed and made sure her mind never strayed to Chad Dylan Cooper or his stupid, incredibly soft, experienced lips. She was completely successful till she fell asleep where her subconscious quickly made itself known by weaving her into a world of kisses and romance and Chad Dylan Cooper.

*****

The next few days all Sonny could think about was one upping Chad and giving that faithful last word but every text message was met with silence and every call left unanswered and no matter how hard she searched she just could not seem to find him. It was getting more and more frustrating.

Surprisingly enough Tawni noticed her frustration. "Sonny if you want to find him so much just go over to the set of Mackenzie Falls. He is, after all, always there." She huffed one day.

"But he's not there!" Sonny said. "He doesn't appear to be anywhere!"

Tawni sighed. "Well please don't fidget here, my beauty space must be Zen and relaxing. So please take all of your nervous energy and excitement someplace else." Sonny sighed and apologized before quickly exiting her dressing room. She just couldn't seem to get that kiss out of her head and she was determined to not only confront Chad about it but to also get that last word in whatever conversation they might have.

"So Sonny I heard that you were looking for me. Well here I am Chad Dylan Cooper in the flesh." A snidely familiar voice said behind her. She turned quickly and found him much closer than she thought he would be. He smiled that dangerously sexy smile at her and said in a deeper, hoarser voice, "Now what exactly did you want?" He leaned in closer and stared at her with a slightly heavy lidded gaze.

She stared at him for a moment, lost in his single sparkly eye, which was more smoky at the moment than sparkly. "I..I....I wanted t...t...o ask you about..." She trailed off.

"The kiss." He suggested, still staring deep into her eyes. She nodded and he smiled slightly. "I kissed you as a way to shut you up, so I could get the last word." He stated simply. Sonny froze and her soft gaze almost instantly sharpened.

"You what!?" She hissed. The spell that had fallen around them was broken and Chad seemed to shake himself slightly. "You took that kiss from me only as a means to shut me and boost your own tragic ego!" Her voice had risen and now she was practically shouting. "What the hell is wrong with you? That is so devious, so twisted, so, so Chad Dylan Cooper!!"

Chad winced and tried to explain what he really meant to her. "Sonny I didn't mean ... I mean that's what I wanted but ...I .."

"What did you not mean to tell me that is that it!?! God I hate you. I loathe every molecule of space you take up!! I hope you die and rot in the ground!!" She yelled at him.

Chad winced again and once again tired to explain himself. "Sonny I'm sorr----"

SMACK!

"That is how I shut people up Chad Dylan Cooper! Don't you dare even come near me ever again!" She shouted before storming away. Chad rubbed his face and stared after her. He royally screwed up.

*****

Sonny didn't speak to him for what felt like months but in reality was only a few days. Whenever he came near she either avoided him or ignored him or yelled at him or, at one terrible moment, burst into tears. Chad didn't know what to make of it all. He had tried over and over again to apologize but she just wouldn't listen. And then one day he rushed toward the set of So Random! on one of his breaks and saw their very first bodyguard and do not admit sign, of him.

Chad stood and stared at his picture for a long time. Finally after about half an hour he pulled out his cell phone and called the one person he knew would get him in, even if he would have to beg. This had gone too far.

*****

The next day found Sonny Munroe sulking in her dressing room. It also found Chad Dylan Cooper on his knees in front of a pint-sized dictator.

"Please Dakota! Please I really need this and as the owner's daughter they have to let you in. Name your price and I will give it. I, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper, swear on my amazingness! PLEASE!!!" He begged.

Dakota Condor smiled down at the handsome head of one of the biggest teen stars of the day. This was how life should be, a handsome star on his knees in front of her. Then that smile turned to a frown as she thought of what this handsome star was on his knees for, an in into the So Random! studio, even though he was on the Do Not Admit wall.

She sighed and stared down at him. "Fine." She said. "I'll get in on two conditions." Chad hopped and smiled down at her. Two was about five less then he thought she was going to ask for. "One." She said. "I want you personal phone number and whenever I call or text you must answer, unless you are filming The Falls. I also would like my name in your contacts to be Chad's Girl and no matter what I ask of you, you must do it for the next two weeks." Chad groaned inwardly. But if this all worked out it would be soooo worth it.

"Deal!" He said.

Dakota smiled. " Two I want you to tell me why you need to get into the So Random! Studio so desperately." Chad froze. He had not even thought that she would want to know. "No telling no entering." She said sweetly.

Chad sighed. "Fine." He said, dejectedly. "Do you want the full story?"

Dakota shook her head. " A summary would be fine."

"Alright. I really like Sonny but all she cares about, at least when it comes to me, is to get the last word. So I asked Portlyn for help. She suggested that I kiss her next time to make sure I got the last word and to do it every time after that till she started to return the kisses of start cutting me off with her lips. I agreed and tried it. It seemed to work. But when I was about to go in for the second kiss she asked why I had kissed her in the first place and in the heat of the moment I told that the only reason I kissed her was to get her to shut up so I could have the last word. She yelled at me and slapped and hasn't talked to me since." He said in a rush. Dakota stared at him.

"You are such a moron!!" She yelled. Chad winced away from her. "I can't believe you would be stupid enough to say something like that!" Dakota groaned and put her head into her hands. "Alright fine. Obviously you are too stupid to do this by yourself, so here's the plan." She gestured Chad over and began whispering into his ear. Chad smiled slowly. This may actually work.

*****

Dakota and Chad flounced toward the big security guard blocking the So Random! entrance and began to move past him when he thrust out a large, meaty arm to bar their way. "I'm sorry, but you, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, have been barred from entering the So Random! premises. You are categorized as a threat to a certain Sonny Munroe. I cannot let you in." The large man stated. He then turned his gaze to Dakota. "You Miss can enter." He kept his arm in front of Chad but raised enough so that Dakota could walk under.

Dakota stared up at him and scowled. "Excuse me?!" she said menacingly. And she could be pretty menacing for an eight year old. "I am Dakota Condor. My daddy runs this studio. Chad is with me. If I want him to go onto the So Random! set with me he WILL!" She hissed at the stunned guard.

The bodyguard stared down at her and said, "I'm sorry Miss Condor but I've been giving explicit orders not to let him...."

"Any orders you have been given are overrode by my authority. Now stand down and let me in. Or I'll tell my daddy and have you FIRED!" She yelled. The guard gulped and stood aside to let them pass. "That's right!" Dakota said to him before sauntering into the SO Random! studio. Chad nodded gravely at the guard and followed her in. Dakota stalked into the studio and looked around. She turned to Chad and gestured in the general direction of the stage. "I bet they are rehearsing right now. GO to her dressing room and wait. I'll talk to Tawni." She turned and walked off toward the stage and Chad walked down the hall and slipped into Sonny's dressing room.

He looked around nervously before settling awkwardly on her couch. He was only sitting down for a second when the door opened and Sonny walked inside. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him. "Get out! NOW!"

"Sonny just let me explain! PLEASE!" Chad begged.

"NO! Just Leave!" Sonny turned and pointed to the door, only to find it closed. "Oh no no no!" She whispered as she rushed toward it and began to tug furiously on the handle. She let go and began to beat on the door before rounding on him. "This is your doing! Well no matter what you do Chad Dylan Cooper I am not going to listen----- MMFFfffff!" She said as Chad's lips pressed against hers once again. His lips were just as soft and delicious as she remembered. But this was not right. She knew that all he wanted was....but oh did his lips feel so good and hid around her waist were so strong. She just wanted to stay this way forever.

Too soon he pulled away. "Now," He whispered. "I will explain. And if you even try to interrupt there will be consequences." He smiled down at her and stroked her shiny hair. "True the kiss was used to shut you up..."

"I knew mmfffff!" Sonny was cut off once again when Chad pressed lips to hers.

He pulled back and smiled again. "I told you there would be consequences. No where was I....Aw yes. The kiss was a way to get you to shut up so I could have the last word but it was in fact so much more than that. Sonny...I've ...um...I've..."

"Yes..." Sonny said, but that was all she got out before Chad kissed her again. This kissed seemed to be longer than the others and Sonny had to gasp for air. At the exact moment when her mouth opened Chad slipped his tongue inside and explored her mouth with it. A sigh escaped Chad when he pulled back.

"I told you not to interrupt. You never seem to learn. Or maybe you just like it when I kiss you hmmm?" Chad raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonny gaped at him and stuttered. "N...N...No. How could you even think that." Chad let her finish her sentence before bending down and whispering,

"I think you do like it." Before molding his lips to hers. Suddenly Sonny could not stand standing frozen every time he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his next and dug her fingers into his hair. Man was he a good kisser, and he just tasted so good, his lips seemed to make her body heat up, her heart beat faster, and her brain to go into overdrive. When people say they see sparks when they experience a great kiss they weren't kidding. The kiss seemed to last forever and it was all Sonny could do not moan. Finally the need for air required them both to move back. They stood gasping and staring at each other for a few seconds before Chad glanced down and tried to continue to explain. "Sonny, what I'm trying to say is...I've liked you for a...mmmffff!" This time Sonny had pressed her lips to his.

Chad's head swam and his heart quickened. He had kissed Sonny so many times in the last couple of minutes, but never did he expect her to kiss him. Her lips were soft and tasted of vanilla frozen yogurt and Wisconsin sunshine. Suddenly she pulled back and pressed her finger to his lips.

"I know Chad. I've liked you for a long time too. It just seemed to take a huge misunderstanding for us to admit it." She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Oh," she said. "and Sonny Munroe always gets the last word." She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his before he could say anything.

The End!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story and I also hope you review and check out my other stories, which will all be receiving an update before the summer is out. Thanks so much for your support and have a wonderful day or night.


End file.
